


Disappeared Soul

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Grief, Loss, Mourning, References to Suicide, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jon struggles to come to terms with his father's suicide. A compilation of one sentence stories.
Kudos: 6





	Disappeared Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake. Inspired by prompts from Goldenlake user mistrali.

Disappeared Soul

The soldiers could recover King Roald’s broken body from the mangled corpse of his stallion at the bottom of the gorge he couldn’t jump, but the soul of Jon’s father had disappeared into the gray sky. 

Blood through Veins

The same blood flowed through Jon’s veins as had flowed through his father’s, and that was what made it so hard for Jon to accept that his father had wanted to stop forever the blood flowing through his veins.

Black as Midnight

Jon felt darkness had overcome his soul as he wore robes black as midnight and buried his father in a white tomb beside his mother.

Rust and Decay

All dead bodies must decay the way fallen leaves in autumn rotted and the iron of untended swords rusted, Jon knew and tried to forget standing before the tombs of his parents. 

A Committed Suicide

His father had committed suicide—had chosen to end his own life—and that made it harder for Jon to accept than if he had died of dark magic and illness as Jon’s mother had.


End file.
